Timers
by Silverstar44
Summary: Dave was not the Boy-Who-Lived. No one knew that though. Everyone thought he was and that was that. No one noticed the girl who stood in the shadows, a clock hanging around her neck. They weren't fazed by the disappearance of two pure-blood children. They didn't notice one less Weasley, and They sure didn't notice that crazy man's lost daughter. WrongBWL, Fem!Blaise,
1. Chapter 1

The whole of the Wizarding World was celebrating. It was July 31, their savior's third birthday. There was a lavish party at his house and almost everyone who was anyone was invited. Everyone was happy.

Except one little girl, hiding in the shadows of her room.

She was surrounded by ragged stuffed animals, thrown out by her brother that she just barely managed to save from being tossed out for good. Singing quietly to herself, she hugged one of the bears and frowned as she felt something cold and metallic around her bears neck. It was a necklace, shaped like a clock. Tapping it once, a hologram of s timer sprang out of it.

"I will not never turn off this clock until my parents teach me like a true daughter," she vowed to herself, starting the timer and slipping it around her neck.

 **** ** _No one noticed the girl who stood in the shadows, a clock hanging around her neck._**


	2. Chapter 2

The next year, the same little girl was wandering around Diagon Alley, abandoned by her parents once they got there. She ran into another little boy, who looked to be around her age.

"Why are you running?" She asked.

"I ran away from my Daddy. He is mean and hits me and Mommy. So when we came here I snuck away," He explained.

"Oh. Well my mommy and daddy don't like me, and neither does my brother. Everyone only cares about him and they forgot about me. I even started this clock to see how long it would be until they noticed me. I haven't turned it off yet, and I started it a year ago!"

"That is sad."

"Hey, why don't you come home with me! We can live together, my parents don't care. we can find a empty room for you or you can just share a room with me!" She exclaimed.

The boy seemed shocked at her kindness, but accepted the offer anyways. The two kids had snuck home when the boy seemed to remember something.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

"Oh! Well, I'm Blake, Blake Potter. And you are…?"

"Draco Malfoy, but I don't like that name. Call me Drake."

Blake giggled, "Okay then, Blake and Drake. We rhyme!"

"Yeah…" Then Drake smiled, and it was okay. Except…

"Wait! I forgot about my friend Blaise! I promised to help her runaway too! Oh, I feel awful!" He wailed, tearing already running down his face.

"It's okay! Blinky can go rescue her and then we can all live here, except maybe in this room I found in the Library. It's a secret room!" Blake comforted him, then lead him to the secret room.

She called for Blinky, the house elf that always took care of her, and asked her if she could go save Blaise.

After Blinky popped away, Blake and Drake explored the room. It had a small kitchen that lead into a living room.

( . )

and two bedrooms ()that would multiply if more people ever came to live with them. Along one wall in the living room it had two doors, one that lead to the library and one that lead to a room that changes to how to users want it (think RoR).

Just as Blake and Drake finished exploring, Blinky popped back in, holding a tiny little girl in her arms. She set Blaise down on the couch then went to go get some medical potions to help her.

"She'll be okay, she is just needing to rest," Blinky explained as she fed Blaise the potions.

"Now we're a family! We don't need anybody else!" Blake cheered.

 **** ** _They weren't fazed by the disappearance of two pure-blood children._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blake's POV**

It was my sixth birthday, and there was a big party going on for my stupid brother. I, however, was having a party with the people that truly mattered to me. Not a bunch of strangers who wanted to use me.

After waking up and wiggling out of Drake's embrace, I crawled over Blaise to get to her closet. We all slept together since Drake and Blaise often had horrible nightmares about where they came from, so we all shared a king sized bed.

My parents didn't care about what I did or where I was. They hadn't noticed me for three years!

I slipped on turquoise leggings under some plain denim shorts. On top of that I put on a Fall Out Boy shirt, which Drake had gotten for her. (Once he was free of his father, he fell in love with music, especially Fall Out Boy.) After slipping on my favorite combat boots, I decided to just leave my hair down as it was.( cgi/set?id=185854825)

After getting ready for the day, I headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. Even though it was my b-day, we had a schedule for the cooking.

Right as I was finishing the waffle mix, Blaise entered the kitchen. She had on a cedar dress with a matching beanie, and grey leggings with black boots and black leg warmers. To top off the outfit she added a charcoal jacket. The whole outfit was definitely her ().

After Blaise was out of the place she used to call home, we found out that she was a total girly girl/hipster. I was a tomboy, and Drake was a music addict.

Speaking of, Drake soon came down wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a flannel shirt on under a sweater. He had on high-tops and his hair was messy as always ( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=63538171).

"Hey," I greeted as he walked in, "Today we have waffles mignon with a side of la eggs and le bacon. Your waffles can come with chocolate chips if you so please, and the syrup is in the fridge."

"BLAKE! It is your birthday! You should not be cooking! Sit down right now or so help me!" Blaise had taken on the mother role of our group, and Drake and I had learned long ago to do what she says, or so help _us._ I sat down and looked over at Drake. He was laughing, the rathole.

"So what is the schedule for today?" I asked.

"Hang out in the library, maybe see if Blinky can come over for the party this afternoon, open presents, maybe nap, go back to library, I don't really know, whatever you want to do," Blaise replied.

"Okay."

With that I started in on my waffles, extra chocolate chip to be exact. Once I finished, I bolted for the door.

I loved the library, it being the only place we ever really went. It was filled with floor-to-ceiling stacks of books, and often I found my self lost in it. I headed to the front of the library, where, in my opinion, were the best books. The Boxcar Children, Junie B Jones, Magic Treehouse, and tons of other books were in that area. I read higher level books sometimes, but these were my favorites.

Drake was the musical prodigy of the family, Blaise was the genius, and me? I was the gifted one. We all had gifts, with Drake's being senses (he can make people see,smell,taste,hear,and feel what's not actually there), Blaise's being water (and ice) manipulation, and mine was to control light and darkness. I was double gifted while the others were prodigies.

When I reached the front, I ran into someone crying. We both tumbled to the floor, and the boy, who seemed to be crying, jumped up. He seemed to be about nine years old, and had flaming orangey red hair.

"Who are you?" I asked, wondering why he was here and why he was crying.

"I'm George Weasley. Who are you?"

"Blake Potter, the forgotten one. Why are you here and not at my brother's party?" He flinched when I mentioned my brother. So there was the problem.

"I was at the party until my twin, brother, Fred, decided that we needed to be best friends with the brat. Fred starts kissing up to him until I told him to stop. He and Dave ganged up on me and chased me away. I ran, and then I ended up here. So why are you here?"

He sounded bitter while telling his story, and I immediately felt for him. I knew what it was like to lose a sibling, and a twin no less.

"I live here. My parents don't care about me, haven't for what, three years? I started this timer to see how long it would be for them to notice me. That was three years ago, and I still have turned it off. I have two friends who live with me, Blaise and Drake, and we all have timers. None of us have ever turned them off, and-"

I was cut off by the arrival of Drake and Blaise. I introduced them to George, for we all had similar stories.

George ended up spending the day with us, and when it was time for him to leave, I couldn't let him.

"George, why don't you live with us? The room can make another bedroom, and I don't think anyone would notice. It's perfect!" I begged.

"Well, I guess it could work. I would rather stay here with you all then go back," He said.

So that was how we gained our next family member.

 ** _They didn't notice one less Weasley,_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was three years later. Blaise, Drake, and I were all nine, and George was 12. Blaise no longer had nightmares, so she slept by herself.

Drake and I, however, still shared a bed. I don't know if it was habit or if he still had nightmares, but I could not imagine not sleeping without him bedside me. He always hugged me around my waist, and it was super comforting.

It was George's turn to cook, so I didn't rush while getting ready today. I threw on some black jeans with a union jack tank top and a flannel shirt on top. I slipped on my high tops and grey beanie and headed out of our room ( . ).

Blaise was already up, wearing some denim shorts with a white tank tucked into them. Over it she put a flannel, and finished the outfit off with some nude sandals (  . ).

George was over by the counter, and it looking like he was making pancakes! Heck yeah! He was wearing a grey shirt under a red and black varsity jacket and jeans. He also had on red high-tops and a black beanie ( . )

"Blaise! We're twinzies! Did you steal my-" I was interrupted by a loud crash from the living room.

I ran in there to see what it was, and I found a little girl, about a year younger than me, laying on our couch.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was popped here. I was hiding from daddy when I was suddenly here." The girl had white-blond hair, and a sort of whimsical voice. She was also tiny- too tiny.

"Why were you hiding sweetie?" Blaise was trying to be gentle with the girl, her mother hen instinct kicking in.

"He was ranting about nargles again. And he was drunk, but he's always been drunk ever since Mummy died," she replied. So her father was a drunkard. _How_ _charming_.

"How about you say with us? We can take care of you and I've always wanted a little sister!" Blaise squealed.

"Okay."

Right as we all agreed on it, Drake walked in looking tired.

"What did I miss?" He yawned.

"This is, ummm," It was then that I realised we didn't even know this girl's name.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"Luna, and she's our new little sister."

Drake just shrugged and nodded his consent.

Now we were a complete family.

 ** _and They sure didn't notice the crazy man's lost daughter._**


End file.
